


A Dangerous Bet, Or: Do you have no respect for our veterans, Vicky???

by Rehkind



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Peer Pressure, Toreador (Vampire: The Masquerade), idiot main chara, risking the masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Toreadors are known for their charm and seduction skills. But are they persuasive enough to make a mortal believe that a Nosferatu is a regular human like them? A group of kindred friends wants to discover the truth with a silly bet. Will it work out or will they just end up breaking the masquerade?
Relationships: Original Nosferatu Character(s)/Original Toreador Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Dangerous Bet, Or: Do you have no respect for our veterans, Vicky???

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny warning: I just started to play vtmb so I'm still missing out a lot of lore. I hope non of my possible mistakes are too egregious!

There were only a few places for a Nosferatu to hang out and have a good time - but the Lucky Comet Club had to be the one of the best of them. In the front, it seemed like a normal venue for mortals but in the back, large areas were split off for their more unusual patrons. And it was quite close to the dark alleys and sewers some kindred were forced to use.

But most importantly - Pebbles really liked the music. Goth, New Wave and Synth, it all reminded him of his old life. Not that he would ever admit to missing it. At least not in front of his kindred friends. But being here, dancing like he used to do, it all felt right again. He really felt like a normal person here and while some newbies stared at him, the regulars knew him well. He was one of them after all. The walls build between the sects by their elders seemed to break down around the ones who were young in body and mind. It was the magic of the music, Pebbles thought. Anyone was allowed in here, as long as they didn’t start any fights. To outsiders, it must have been weird to see Camarilla loyal Tremere sitting next to Brujah Anarchs and sometimes even a member of the Sabbat. But to them, it was a sacred truce. Maybe everyone was ready to agree on that because of the pricey drinks that were being offered. But Pebbles believed in the music. 

Most times, spending time in the Lucky Comet Club was quite wonderful for Pebbles. But sometimes, there was a nuisance destroying that peace. Someone who he couldn’t even really complain about because there was nothing obviously wrong they did. All they did was dance, talk, smile like an idiot and ask the most annoying of question. Today, this nuisance was here again.

“Nexus!” Someone called from across the floor, beckoning the Toreador to come closer. Pebbles couldn’t avoid him anymore. Time to face the pretty menace. Red hair, a pretty smile and skin that nearly looked mortal - no one would fault a kindred for mistaking Nexus for a human. Of course, Pebbles wasn’t jealous. Well, maybe a little. The Toreador was able to walk wherever he wanted, talk to whomever he wanted and most times, just blend in.

But Nexus still chose to party with the rest of the freaks and Pebbles didn’t quite get it. And even worse, he really liked to make the Nosferatu part of his little circle. Seemingly done listening to the stories his other, probably more interesting friends had to tell him, he turned around to Pebbles. “Come on Pebbles, take a seat.” He pointed to a table, which should barely have enough space for the usual round of friends.

Of course, Pebbles couldn’t really say no. Everybody gathered around and continued their conversations. Only Nexus didn’t really partake. Instead, he just sat there, stupid smile on his face, looking at Pebbles. The Nosferatu didn’t look away but it sure was getting uncomfortable. “So,” he sighed. “No human party to crash today?” Nexus smiled and shook his head, silly Toreador didn’t even get a tease. “Humans are quite boring, you know? Most of them don’t really catch on to anything you do, just letting themselves be persuaded into doing all kinds of stupid things. I prefer to spend my time with people who have a backbone.” Once again, he had the attention of most people at the table.

“Now you are making it sound too simple!” Rhiannon, a Malkavian fledgling complained. “I do, I say, I beg and humans simply look at me like I speak French!” A few others nodded along, but Pebbles was pretty sure that most vampires reacted similar to her at first. She was a special case after all, a bit erratic, twitchy and very paranoid. Simply put, a Malkavian. “Of course, it does take a bit of experience. I did have a few unfortunate tries too,” Nexus admitted. “But now, I could make them do anything! Name it and I do it.”

Now that was a challenge. Most likely a very stupid one but what was there to lose. It's not like they are going to break the masquerade, Pebbles was sure they weren't this stupid. Of course, life was here to prove him wrong. "Why not introduce Pebbles to some chick without her freaking the fuck out? Would be difficult enough." Someone who was unimportant enough to not know their name blurted out.

Nexus looked at him and for just a second, he looked kinda nervous. Of course, it was all followed up by a confident smile." Sure, I can do it. But since we are theoretically in danger of breaking the masquerade, let's try this in a nice, safe location… like my apartment." Seemingly everybody was up for that, much to Pebbles dismay. This sounded like a stupid idea that might even get one or two of them killed. But if it worked? … No, that was a stupid hope. “Let’s meet up there, I’m gonna take the sewers with Pebbles,” Nexus proclaimed and got up. “Let’s decide on a victim when we are there.” He didn’t really give the others a lot of time to decline and simply rushed to the backdoor. Pebbles should probably follow. “See you.”

Pebbles was quite surprised when he found Nexus outside, looking more nervous than ever. “Are you okay?” The Toreador circled the manhole cover looking down. “Yeah no, I can do this. I probably can do this. Oh!” He looked up as if a light bulb just lit up over his head. “Don’t worry, I have a solution! Come on, let’s go!” After climbing down the hole, Nexus pulled out his phone. “You know, I might have promised a little too much. There are two kinds of people and I can only work one of them. So I’m gonna hide all the contacts of the other ones!” Pebbles didn’t quite get it but if it made him feel better, Nexus could take some precautions. The sewers here made him never miss L.A. They didn’t need to walk through water, having a nice concrete way. It wasn’t so bad living here, Pebbles was sure of it. “You know, if you can’t do it, we can just kill the human,” he suggested. Nexus nodded but grinned. “But in that case, I would lose the bet.” Ah, it all comes back to that Toreador ego. Pebbles didn’t really care for that but maybe meeting a human would be nice. But he had no clue what Nexus had planned. “We’re here.”

Nexus home was very nice. The large flat was full of windows and mirrors, making it feel even larger. “Don’t worry, those are one way windows, no one can see us. Take a seat, I’m gonna find the others.” And like that, Nexus was gone again. Pebbles wondered where all the money came from that was used to buy all of this stuff. Modern Tech, beautiful furniture and weird artsy things. Pebbles sure did feel like he didn’t belong in here.

Soon, the chatter of their friends arrived. Oh boy, no way to avoid this anymore, Pebbles sighed. As the flat filled up with people, he started to regret this more and more. The conversation only stopped when Nexus cleared his throat. “You guys are going to have to play along a bit, okay?” He explained. “I’m going to message one of my contacts, whoever you want, to come over to meet someone very important to me. When they get here, and they - let’s be honest here - will react badly to Pebbles because they are a stupid human, you all will need to act shocked by their reaction, okay? Now, who wants to choose our victim?”

Rhiannon grabbed his phone right away. “Hmm, now let’s see… This one! Pretty as a Brick!” She showed Nexus which one she chose, and he nodded along. After typing a short message, he dropped on the couch next to Pebbles. “Now all we need to do is wait. Who wants to watch some Supernatural?” Yeah that didn’t really convince anyone and a discussion over paranormal shows being bigoted against kindred started. Pebbles didn’t really care, he had other things to focus on. For example that Nexus was staring at him again. “What are you looking at?” Nexus grinned: “You.” Silly Toreador. Of course he was. Pebbles would be blind if he missed that part. “Yes but why?” Now Nexus looked at him like he was stupid. “Well, I - I just like looking at you.”

Pebbles didn’t quite buy that, but they didn’t have time to discuss it. The doorbell was ringing. “Huh, she sure was quick,” someone called but was quickly shushed down. Nexus rushed to the door, first looking scared and then suddenly, very excited. He opened the door, blocking the view to the couch. “Vicky! Good to see you!” They hugged but he stopped her from walking in. “So you remember when I told you about my time in the military?” She only replied with a short “Yeah.” “I want you to meet the man who saved my life.” Then, he pushed her towards the couch.

Their eyes met. Pebbles saw each level of shock her mind went through, from disbelieve to disgust to an attempt to find some reason for his ‘deformation’. Of course, all of this went by rather quickly and ended with a scream. “A monster!” She walked backwards as she hit the wall, looking truly horrified. Once again, he was being served proof that he could never return to his old human life. He tried not to be too disappointed, he did expect this after all. Still, all his friends kept to Nexus directions, looking sickened or upset.

“Vicky! How can you say that to his face??? He risked his life for my- no, all of our lives and freedom and you treat him like this? Do you have no respect for the veterans once they don’t fit your narrow worldview perfectly?” Her eyes went from Pebbles to Nexus, back to the Nosferatu and then back to her ‘friend’. And meanwhile, all of them could see the gears in her head turning. “But- But his face?” she asked after a while of thinking. Nexus stopped in his tracks but Pebbles had an idea. “I was cut off from any medical help for 3 days. When they reached me, nothing could be done about ‘this’.” He vaguely gestured towards his face and tried to pull of an unconvincing smile. It wasn’t hard to look butthurt over his looks when being called a monster just a minute ago.

“I am so sorry,” she gasped as if she truly cared. Nexus turned to the others, concerned frown turning into a smirk once Vicky couldn’t spot it. “It’s okay,” Pebbles continued. “Get that reaction from most nowadays.” Oh how her face turned when she said that. Maybe he could do one more. “I think I should go, it’s already late after all.” He got up from the couch when his idea started to work. “Oh no! Yo- You don’t have to leave, I’m so sorry. Wait no, I didn’t want to insult you, I-” She suddenly stopped in her tracks. “I’m gonna leave, I’m so sorry for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me.” And like that she was out of the door, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Nexus looked after her until he couldn’t see her at all. Then, he closed the door slowly as the whole flat fell silent. The tension in the air was palpable as everyone looked at another. When it nearly felt like blowing up, they all burst into laughter. Pebbles didn’t know about the others, but he was simply relieved that nothing went wrong. He was a little surprised how easy it was too. Nexus returned next to him with a smile. “Good work improvising,” he laughed. “Are you all satisfied now?” The crowd cheered but Rhiannon stopped them for a minute. “How do you know she believed?” She questioned. A few added concerns but Nexus calmed them down. “Don’t worry, she’ll text me in a while apologizing again.”

That seemed to break the last bit of tension in the room and everyone started to lighten up again. Now it was Pebbles turn to stare at him. “What’s up?” Nexus asked when he noticed. “You are really good at this,” Pebbles admitted. “Gotta be good at something,” the Toreador returned. They were cut off by a phone buzzing. Nexus grinned and showed Pebbles the SMS he got. “im such an idiot 1!! can you tell your friend im srry again??? i was such a shithead its embarrassing!!!” She really seemed to believe their story. Nexus got really close and whispered into Pebbles ear. “Told you mortals had no spine… And that’s why I like to spend time with you.” Pebbles skin turned a shade of red it hadn’t been in a while. Stupid Toreador, saying things like that. He really was a menace.

Soon, the others left as the sunrise came closer. But Nexus stopped Pebbles from leaving until everyone else was gone. It was just them, standing in the kitchen, all alone. They were pretty close to one another and Pebbles was confused why this didn’t bother him as it did with other people. Nexus broke the silence. “I’m still gonna get rid of her in a week or so just to be sure.” Now he had the Nosferatu confused. “Why?” Nexus took another step closer and looked up to him. “She’s a talker. She’s going to tell someone about the strange man she met today, and they will tell another person and so forth until this story hits someone who’s a bit too smart for my liking. And once that happens, this whole thing will come back to bite us in the ass which wouldn’t bother me if I was the only one who would pay for it. I could deal with that but I don’t want to be the one at fault if you are in danger. Well, I would like you to stay out of trouble anyway.” He sighed, as if disappointed. “This was a fun bet but really not worth risking the masquerade.”

“Why does it bother you so much if this comes back to bite me in the ass?” Pebbles asked, sounding more vulnerable than he wanted to. He was caught off guard when Nexus pulled him in, closing the gap between their lips. When they broke apart, Nexus usual cool attitude was gone and he was blushing mess. “I really like you, silly.” Pebbles didn’t really react, he still was busy standing there like an idiot, staring at the wall in shock. Some things that Nexus did made more sense in Pebbles mind now, but he still didn’t understand. “Why?” With a sigh, Nexus pushed him out of the kitchen. “For such a smart person, you’re really silly sometimes.” Thinking about this, Pebbles might even agree.


End file.
